


Barren

by faithful_lie



Series: You and Me (were we meant to be?) [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Fantasy, Kid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kid Min Yoongi | Suga, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Siblings, Storytelling, dystopian au, teen hoseok, toddler yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: "Hobie-hyung," Yoongi whispered, "are we gonna be safe?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; [Tristam - The Vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISO94EPI9x8&app=desktop)

 

“Hobie-hyung,” Yoongi whispered as he threaded his tiny fingers into Hoseok's hand, “are we gonna be safe?” Hoseok tightened his arms around his baby brother.

“Yeah,” he answered, forcing weight into his tone, “yeah, we’re gonna be safe.” The tiny body nestled against him shook like a leaf and he knew that some of the uncertainty, the desolation he was feeling, was seeping into his words. “Hobie-hyung will protect you, Yoongi.” _With my life,_ he added on silently, a single tear spilling over, catching momentarily in his eyelashes, pearlescent under the eery blue lighting of the pod they were huddled in. He blinked and the droplet fell into a nest of black curls. “New things don't have to be scary.”

“Really?” He could hear the hope dripping from Yoongi just like his tears. “Really?”

“Yes, Yoongi. You know I'll never lie to you.” He could feel a tiny part of himself dying as he lied through his teeth. “Who knows, things could be better where we’re going. Perhaps we’ll find a world where the trees aren't sick and the air outside is safe to breathe, just like in the olden tales. Perhaps the water won't burn our skin and the sun won't blind our eyes. Perhaps there'll be a world where we can live on the surface rather than hiding beneath the waves.” He paused for a moment, feeling the tiny body in his arms relaxing. He tilted Yoongi’s head back to find the tiny, tear stained child finally asleep but when he looked up, he discovered that every other set of eyes in the pod was on him.

“Don't stop,” a hushed voice pleaded, another older child, perhaps even older than Hoseok’s own fifteen cycles, kneeling beside him tugging at the cuff of his sleeve, “build us a new world out of words.” Others hummed in agreement and so Hoseok continued, speaking until the last person in the pod was long asleep and so, wide eyed and far more frightened than he would allow himself to let on, his baby brother cradled in his arms, Hoseok was the first survivor to step out into the unknown from pod 719.

The airlock hissed behind him as he nervously checked Yoongi’s gas mask. Only when he was sure that his brother truly was safe did he allow his gaze to lift, his eyes finally meeting the new world.

 

~


End file.
